WBVDKT Wiki:WikiProject/International relations
is a renewed project to document bilateral relations - those between two nations. The project involves creating a lot of pages, one per each relation, in the form "Nation 1-Nation 2relations", as well as the redirect to it from "Nation 2-Nation 1 relations", sorted alphabetically with a redirect the opposite of alphabetically. This would help role players in that they would be able to find specific relations between two nations without having to go to both their articles, which are often under-detailed in the area of diplomacy. Page list Since the list is so big, it is contained within a collapsible table. A mini manual of style is available in the below section for how relation pages should be set out, similar to the manual of style extensions. Oops! I made an error in the replace code, and the "(redirect)" links to the actual pages instead of the intended redirect: When creating the redirect, swap the civilizations around so that they're the opposite of the stated page. Manual of Style :Note: Recommended section headings are marked in italics. Those not in italics are distinctly not sections Parent relation pages The parent relations page should use the template at the top of the article, with all recommended parameters filled in. Intro The introduction should be set out as follows: The first paragraph should consist of: * An introduction to the topic including the nation with a bold name: ** " ' is the interaction of Nation 1 to page, which is in Place X, with other civilizations, past and present.}}" * When or if the civilization entered relations, with whom, at all, and why. The second paragraph should consist of an explanation of extreme relations, such as powerful or close alliances as well as bitter enemies, why and when they came about, and what they consist of. History This section should consist of how and why the country used to have relationships with other countries, and what the effect of that is on modern diplomacy, as well as why they're different or the same. It should also consist of relations of its national predecessors. Follow up The follow up sections should all be titled geographically with an explanation of general relations in that area, then should contain further sections describing specific bilateral relations along with a link to the page. It should also have a section for relations between the nation and any international organizations, such as the Capita Council Bilateral relation pages The bilateral relations page should use the template at the top of the article, with all recommended parameters filled in. Intro The introduction should be set out as follows: The first paragraph should consist of: * An introduction to the topic including the two nations with bold names: ** " ' is the bilateral relationship between the two nation-states, Nation 1 in Place X and Nation 2 in Place Y.}}" ** Link "Nation 1" and "Nation 2" to their respective relation pages, which then link back to the civilization. This is not required, but it is recommended that you link back to the nation's relation page somewhere in the article. * When the relationship was founded and on what basis, as well as any recent turn-a-rounds in the stance. The second paragraph should: * Explain relations by stating whether they're hostile or friendly, and due to what factors (such as wars or alliances). * Any current deals or agreements the nations have made. History This section should consist of relationships that are considered non-modern, or those that do not affect current relations to a high degree any longer, such as the nations' respective predecessor relations. If events or factors do have a high impact, mention their effect on modern diplomacy. Follow up This section should be given a name based on the stance of relations, such as "Hostilities", "Wars", "Allainces", "Agreements", and should describe and explain the current affairs.